


(Podfic) An Ever-Fixed Mark

by QuietPods (TheQuietWings)



Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/QuietPods
Summary: Missandei and Grey Worm talk poetry.A podfic of "An Ever-Fixed Mark"
Relationships: Grey Worm/Missandei
Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483670
Kudos: 2





	(Podfic) An Ever-Fixed Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Ever-Fixed Mark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988563) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Google Drive Version:**

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=12oLdoy7JgvqSNPVGAY2AkSiko8m2CZsB>

**Internet Archive Version:**

<https://archive.org/details/aneverfixedmark>

**Youtube Version:**

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxnsLqDI_I0&feature=youtu.be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxnsLqDI_I0&feature=youtu.be)


End file.
